Dark Nostalgia
by RainbowDashFanBlack
Summary: Mientras intentaba vivir mi nueva vida algo ocurrió. El tiempo se detuvo, las personas que amaba desaparecieron y de pronto me vi solo. Caminando en las ruinas del mundo bajo un sol ardiente, buscando en mi memoria volver con ustedes.


**Tipo de historia:** Fanfic.(Capitulo Piloto)

 **Género:** Drama, Aventura, Suspenso.

 **Escrito por:** RainbowDashFanBlack.

 **Base:** Bolt Un Perro Fuera De Serie.

 **Fecha de creación:** Noviembre de 2013.

 **Titulo: Dark Nostalgia.**

 **Capitulo 0: Vestigios y sensaciones.**

 **(Capitulo piloto)**

 _Navego zigzagueante, busco sin esperanza a personas que hace mucho ya no veo._

 _El viento sopla con mínima fuerza detrás mío y levanta una polvareda poco densa entre la que me abro paso intentando seguir mi camino hacia un lugar en el que hace mucho no he estado._

 _Mis pies se aferran con fuerza a cada paso que doy sobre este camino irregular que está cubierto de polvo y vestigios de un pasado más próspero. Con el sol ardiente mirándome desde arriba y proyectando todo su calor sobre mí._

 _Agotándome y deshidratándome lentamente mientras sigo abriéndome paso con mis extremidades cansadas que piden a gritos un descanso de tanto andar._

 _Es poco lo que puedo ver a través de mi capucha, pero sé que voy por buen camino porque puedo reconocer algunas de las estructuras sobre las que camino y otras que aun yacen de pie._

 _Apreciar este panorama te hace creer que el tiempo se ha detenido por completo._

 _Hace poco que los calendarios dejaron de recordar los días y los relojes dejaron de marcar el tiempo. Sera cuestión de esperar para ver si las estaciones del año también desaparecieron, de ser así entonces asumiré que el tiempo se ha detenido._

 _Detuve mi andar cuando me encontré con un obstáculo en mi camino. Se trata de un edificio que me bloquea el paso._

 _Ha caído de lado y su estructura no parece haber sufrido mayores daños ya que sigue entero. Pero tampoco hay forma de rodearlo para continuar._

 _Como la capucha limita mi campo de visión, por primera vez me la quito durante el día. Debido al intenso calor solo me quitaba la capucha al caer la noche._

 _Al quitarme la capucha pude sentir el sol intenso sobre mi pelaje, pero desde luego aquello no era lo peor._

 _Otra de las razones por las que no me sacaba la capucha hasta el anochecer era porque durante el día corría mucho viento y levantaba una nube de tierra que impedía respirar, y aquello fue justamente lo que pasó._

 _Me cubrí la nariz con mí ante brazo y me puse mis lentes de protección para evitar que la tierra se metiera en mis ojos._

 _Observe el entorno decadente y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba lo que quedaba de una vieja tienda de conveniencia. Ahí podría refugiarme un momento del calor para buscar una vía alternativa._

 _Reanude mi caminata pero esta vez en dirección a la tienda, apresurando el paso pues podía sentir ya como el calor casi derretía mis improvisados zapatos que protegían mis pies del infernal calor del suelo._

 _A medida que me acercaba podía percatarme de más detalles de la tienda, como que tenía una vieja máquina de refrescos en la acera. O que habían algunos anuncios pegados en las paredes que ya habían perdido su color original a causa de recibir por tanto tiempo el calor directo del sol._

 _Me pare frente a la puerta que alguna vez había tenido cristales y entre por el hueco donde iba uno de estos._

 _El interior lucia como si hubiese sido abandonada hace años._

 _Los anaqueles estaban vacios o llenos de basura dejada quizá por las últimas personas que se encontraron ahí._

 _La pintura de las paredes yacía descarapelada y el techo parecía ser lo único que se mantenía en mejor estado._

 _El suelo estaba polvoriento y con algunos envases de plástico tirados por ahí, hacia mucho que esos azulejos no brillaban y quizás nunca volverían a brillar._

 _Pese al choque de caos y orden, el interior de la tienda se encontraba fresco y aquello era como un regalo del cielo para mí._

 _Sin dudar y a sabiendas de que estaba solo me quite mi guarda polvos improvisado y me saque el chaleco táctico militar donde portaba las cosas que había ido recolectando durante mi camino y que eran lo que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir todo este tiempo._

 _Hacía varios días que no me quitaba todo aquello de encima y al hacerlo pude sentir como la piel bajo mi pelaje podía volver a respirar. El pelaje de mi espalda y torso estaba húmedo por el sudor, aquello mesclado a la frescura en el interior de la tienda era una sensación reconfortante._

 _Me recargué contra el mostrador y me dispuse a sacarme los zapatos improvisados._

 _Las suelas estaban desgastadas y se podía notar que el calor del suelo ya los había estado derritiendo poco a poco._

 _Por suerte el material para fabricarlos abunda en la zona, así que quizás más tarde me fabricare unos nuevos._

 _Al sacarme los zapatos pude sentir con mis pies el suelo frio y no pude evitar que se me escapara un gesto de placer._

 _Hacía meses que no sentía esa sensación._

 _Fin del piloto._

 **Comentarios del creador:**

 _Saludos amigos de Fanfiction. Hoy les he presentado una muestra de una historia que estaba planeando publicar para cuando finalizara de forma oficial mi otro fanfic "_ _La Pesadilla de bolt_ _". Pero debido a que no he podido subir el resto de decisiones por problemas técnicos, decidí por lo menos presentarles el piloto de esta historia para saber si podría ser de su interés._

 _Hace tiempo que planee esta historia y realmente estaba pensando en no publicarla nunca debido a que me parecía un poco rara. Pero en fin._

 _También se que no he continuado mi otro fanfic "_ _Te recuerdo_ _" Y esto es debido a que me cuesta más inspirarme para historias tristes._

 _En fin, si la historia les interesa y quieren que suba más. Díganmelo a través de sus reviews, no olviden dejar su opinión sobre el fic ya que su opinión es muy importante para mejorar mis historias._

 _Saludos a mis amigos Advina, Zeddy46, Krad Death Rebel y NimrodSoloist. Gracias por dejar sus reviews n.n_

 _Les ha hablado Black y les deseo buenas noches._


End file.
